


Tomorrow Morning

by apollosoyuz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emetophobia warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosoyuz/pseuds/apollosoyuz
Summary: Viktor usually rose first in the mornings, torturing Yuuri awake with the cold touch of his toes against Yuuri's legs and the tickle of his hair as he covered Yuuri's neck with kisses. But last night at the club had been wild, and... how many shots had he done?





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by all those times my friends and i got shitfaced at clubs in China haha, since the 18th is gonna be the 1yr anniversary of the day i moved to Beijing for what was supposed to be 4 months that somehow along the way turned into 8 months, and the best 8 of my life at that (and not even bc of the partying lol)

Viktor usually rose first in the mornings, torturing Yuuri awake with the cold touch of his toes against Yuuri's legs and the tickle of his hair as he covered Yuuri's neck with kisses. Viktor usually dragged Yuuri out of bed in the morning, gently declining Yuuri's whines for five more minutes of sleep and coaxing him into his workout clothes. ("If you'd gone to bed at a decent hour like I did, you wouldn't be this tired, sweetheart.")

 

But today Yuuri was up first, and was already making breakfast when he felt Viktor drape himself around his shoulders like a blanket, leaning heavily against Yuuri and pressing his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Yuuri teased gently, turning to plant a kiss on the top of Viktor's head before returning to his cooking. "And how are we feeling?"

"Terrible," Viktor whined pitifully against Yuuri's shoulder, "awful. Horrible. I'm never drinking again."

"Of course," Yuuri murmured understandingly, nodding slowly, though a mocking smile lingered on his lips, "because that's what you said last time-"

"Yuuri,"

"-and the time before that-"

"Yu—ri—," Viktor whined, dragging out the syllables of his name, and Yuuri laughed.  "I think I'm dying."

"How about some breakfast? I'm making eggs and potatoes."

Leaning even more heavily against Yuuri's back, Viktor shook his head. "Impossible."

"Some oatmeal, then? Or some toast?"

Again, Viktor shook his head. "Have I mentioned that I'm dying?"

"Coffee?"

No response.

"Some tea then, at least. You'll feel better when you're hydrated." He reached up and ran his fingers through Viktor's bangs, brushing them back from his eyes. "Please? For me?"

Viktor groaned dramatically and dragged himself off Yuuri's back, falling in a heap into a kitchen chair while Yuuri set the kettle on the stove.

"Do you remember what you did last night?"

Again Viktor groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. He was dressed only in a white dress shirt, heinously wrinkled and half unbuttoned, and a pair of black boxers. Yuuri had tried to get him changed the night before, but it had been a lost cause. "Yuuri, you're so cruel..."

"I'm only asking," he laughed, setting a mug out on the counter and opening the cabinet to select a teabag. "What kind of tea do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Green?"

"Yuuri, I'll throw up if I try to-"

"Ginger, then. It'll help settle your stomach." He tore open the package of the teabag and dropped it into the mug, pouring out the water for him. He coaxed the mug into Viktor's unwilling hands and hovered over Viktor's shoulder until he took a tiny sip. "Good boy," he planted a kiss on the top of Viktor's head and turned back to spoon some eggs and potatoes onto a plate for himself. "I'll leave you some breakfast for later, then, when you feel like eating."

"I'm dying, Yuuri," Viktor whined again, sipping slowly at his tea and sinking further down into his chair. "I can't even stand the thought of eating."

"Drink your tea," Yuuri ordered, but Viktor set the cup down on the table, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I can't. I'm gonna throw up."

"You've mentioned-" Yuuri paused, looking Viktor up and down as he set his plate down on the table. "You mean right now?"

No answer, and then Viktor sharply stood up, staggering sloppily to the bathroom and falling to his knees in front of the toilet. Yuuri followed behind, crouching down beside Viktor and brushing his hair back from his eyes.

"Poor baby," Yuuri murmured gently, rubbing slow circles on Viktor's back as his stomach emptied itself, though a mocking smile lingered on Yuuri's lips. "Just like last night."

"Shut up," Viktor coughed weakly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, then leaning back against Yuuri's chest and resting his head against Yuuri's shoulder. "I'm dying and you're making fun of me."

"I tried to warn you-"

"Try harder next time," Viktor whined, and Yuuri laughed.

"So there's going to be a next time?"

Viktor groaned loudly, drowning out Yuuri's words and turning his face deeper into Yuuri's neck.

"So you really don't remember what happened last night?"

"I remember.... going to the club. Lots of flashing lights. Loud music. Christophe was there. And- who else?" He shook his head. "And I remember shots.... Christ, how many shots did I do, Yuuri?"

"I lost count at seventeen."

Again, Viktor groaned loudly, pressing his fingers deep into his temples.

"Head hurt?"

"Yuuri, I'm-"

"Dying, I know. Are you done here, or are you going to fall asleep on the bathroom floor like you tried to last night?"

"Give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need, love." He pressed his lips to Viktor's sweaty forehead and wrapped his arm around him, rubbing the top of Viktor's shoulder with his thumb. "So you really don't remember what you did?"

"Do I want to remember?"

"I think you do."

"Yuuri, when did you become so cruel? And how are you so cheery this morning? You were drinking last night too," Viktor raised his head, shooting Yuuri an accusing glance, and Yuuri kissed the tip of his nose.

"Because I paced myself, unlike a certain Russian man who swore he could hold his liquor."

"Goddammit," Viktor swore, and then sat upright again to lean over the toilet bowl.

"Deep breaths, love."

"Shut up," he said through his teeth before his stomach heaved again. "You're too cheerful. It's making me sick. I hate it."

"I think you love it."

Viktor sighed exhaustedly, sinking back against Yuuri again and reaching up weakly to paw at the side of the toilet to flush it. "You're right. I do love it."

"Are you okay?"

Viktor took a slow deep breath and then nodded. "I'm good."

"Okay, now back to your tea. I want to see you drink two cups at least - and you have to keep them down."

"Impossible," Viktor whined as Yuuri pulled him to his feet. "Stop torturing me, Yuuri, and just tell me what I did last night."

"Maybe you should check instagram?"

"Oh no, please..."

Yuuri laughed, shoving him down into his chair and pushing the mug of now lukewarm tea into his hands. "Drink half of this cup and then I'll tell you. Do you want aspirin?"

Viktor shook his head. "I already tried. Couldn't keep it down."

"You poor thing, you really are miserable," Yuuri ignored his breakfast on the table and stepped in behind Viktor's chair, taking Viktor's shoulders in his hands and working his fingers deep into the muscles between Viktor's shoulderblades. Viktor relaxed into his touch, melting down into the chair and closing his eyes, breathing slowly and purposefully as if to ground himself, both hands clasped around his mug. "Doing okay?"

"Barely," Viktor murmured, hardly moving his lips, as if on the verge of falling asleep again. "That feels nice, though. I don't know why I'm so sore."

"Probably from when you fell."

"I fell?"

"Off the stage. Drink your tea," Yuuri ordered again, nodding towards the still nearly full mug in Viktor's hands. He raised it up to his lips but didn't take a sip, only letting it linger there before lowering it again.

"We danced last night."

"That's right." Yuuri pressed his fingers into the muscles behind Viktor's neck, and Viktor stiffened, taking in a sharp breath through his teeth as Yuuri hit a particularly sore spot. "Shh, relax."

"I feel like my head is going to explode, and you're telling me to relax..."

Yuuri moved his fingers to Viktor's temples, tipping his head back and working small circles there. He pressed another kiss to the top of Viktor's head, just behind his hairline, letting his lips linger there for a moment. Viktor's hair still smelled of stale cigarette smoke. "You've got glitter in your hair."

"I know, I need a shower."

"I like it. I think it's cute."

"I don't know if I could even manage a shower."

"I'll run you a bath." Yuuri moved to turn away but Viktor's hand reached up and grabbed at his wrist, holding him fast.

"Don't go." His voice was soft and weak, and with his eyes shut like this he looked almost genuinely upset at the thought.

"Okay, I won't go," Yuuri murmured, drawing up a chair beside Viktor's and sitting down, pulling Viktor's head down onto his shoulder. "How's that?"

No response.

"Drink your tea, Vitya."

Still no response.

"Are you still awake?"

Viktor groaned something noncommittal into the fabric of Yuuri's T-shirt.

"How about I put you to bed?"

"Can't move." He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, pulling him closer. "Everything hurts."

"You're dehydrated."

"I'm in love."

"You're hungover."

"I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri lightly rested his cheek against the top of Viktor's head, squeezing him a little tighter - a little closer. He drank in the smell of his hair - of smoke, of sweat, of alcohol, and beneath it all, the almost imperceptible smell of his shampoo - and he smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
